


Cigarrette & Milk

by KonaMori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaMori/pseuds/KonaMori
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de Tyki x Lulubell dentro del canon, Au y lo que salga.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Lulubell





	1. Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe )

Sus pupilas están fijas en todo y a su vez en la nada. De vez en cuando sus iris viajan, posándose mal disimuladamente —o, no— en su bella pero, reticente "hermana" menor Lulubell (portadora de siete mil años de memorias de lujuria)

Él como memoria del placer que es, pensó que su "relación" con ella sería la mejor de todas en comparación de sus demás "hermanos" (sus roles se complementan entre si)

Sin embargo, para Lulubell; Tiky Mikk es un ser que no merece una misera pizca de su atención. La indiferencia que le da es una verdad que su subconsciente se ha encargado en mutarlo, haciéndole creer que todo es una mentira para no salir herido.

(«Tiky, es una fachada. Lulubell se porta así con todos »)

Pero, la fachada, le duele. Él quiere que por una vez sea Lulubell la que converse con él y que esta sea algo más que el usual si o no que usa para acallar sus intentos de hablarle. ¿Acaso pide demasiado?

—Tiky.

Aquél apenas audible susurro le eriza la piel. Por auto reflejo, ciñe descaradamente toda su atención en ella. Pues tiene la certeza de que Lulubell, le habló.

«Estoy tan desesperado que ya fábrico palabras que siembran esperanza en dónde no la hay»

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

Aquellas cinco palabras incendian su pecho; fabricando una estúpida sonrisa de alegría desmedida en sus labios.

—Si—responde, sin ocultar la felicidad que aquellas banales palabras le causan.

—Tiky.

«De nuevo, me llama. ¿Acaso estoy soñando?»

—¿Qué pasa, Lulubell?

—Deja de sonreír así, es repugnante—comenta, secamente. Más aquella "ofensiva" frase le sabe a exquisita miel.

(Porqué el que Lulubell le hable por voluntad propia es un logro que ocurre una vez en cada jodida reencarnación)


	2. Idiota

—¡Lindo golpe, Tiky!—exclama, Devitto. La burla en sus palabras le molesta pero, él como el mayor y adulto que es no va a caer en su juego.

—No pensé que veria algún día a Lulu, enojada.

La simple mención de su nombre, le hizo tirar el periódico que estaba hojeando y la actitud de adulto responsable se fue directamente a la mierda.

—Quién diría que Lulu pega fuerte.

Inconscientemente, su mano toca su mejilla izquierda. Dónde la marca de una fuerte cachetada aún esta claramente marcada; el ardor sigue igual que antes.

—Tiky, ¿qué hiciste para que Lulu se molestara tanto?—cuestiona, Devitto.

_«Y a ti que te importa»_ quiere responder pero, debe aguantar.

—Le compré un perro—menciona y un extraño intento de ¿sonrisa?, acompaña su respuesta.

—¡Tiky!—llama—¿acaso eres idiota?—agreaga, haciéndole sentir más miserable de lo que ya se siente.

—Bueno ya no tengo porque preguntar a que se debe ese perro—señala, al cachorro que yace a un lado suyo; el único que se apiada de él.

—Callate, Devitto—sentencia, malhumorado. Acaricia la cabeza del pequeño cachorro de pelaje ébano y pupilas ambarinas.

—Teez, esta noche me toca dormir contigo—susurra. Recibe como respuesta una lamida en su rostro por parte de este, acompañada de las sonoras carcajadas y burlas de su hermano menor como música de fondo.

_«La próxima vez mejor le compro un gato»_


End file.
